Eternal Flame!
by WrittingPrincess9
Summary: Kaoru catches Megumi and Kenshin 2gether, Her heart breaks beyond repair. She resorts 2 suicide. Megumi had set the whole thing up and when Kenshin descovers Koaru's suicide note he is broken. Can he save Kaoru from herself?Review Revew  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Wow, finally i have an idea for a story. YAY. please enjoy and review, even if its alittle cocky. WP9 xxx_

* * *

"I'll tell him today!" I decided to myself. Today I am going to tell Kenshin that he is all I see and want to see in my future. He and a child to be called my family. This was what I wanted. And why should I not want it, sure Kenshin was an ex-manslayer but he was a Rurouni now. And why should he reject me? Unless he does not share the same feelings for me as I do him.

I ran down the hall to Kenshin's room, I opened the rice paper door and- wished I had never had the idea. There was Megumi with Kenshin sprawled under her. I had never felt so broken and naked in all my life. I felt my chest close up, I felt my eyes moisture, I felt like I would have rathered die by gun shot instead of witnessing this.

I slowly closed the door again and walked away. I felt my breath hitch, I couldn't breathe, I didn't want to breathe, I wanted to die at that very moment. Was I really that low to him. Was I nothing but a hostess, a friend.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen. I noticed the cutting board had not been put away. The knife still lay on top of it. I went to clean it. I watched as it glistened under the water. I suddenly knew what I had to do. It may be weak, and against everything Kenshin believed in, but it would end my pain, the pain I knew would never go away until I had left life behind.

Death would be better and easier than walking around feeling like a ghost. Had some unconscious thought rung in Kenshin's mind that he should leave the weapon there on the bench. So not only had he hurt me by falling for Megumi, he had also saved me from the pain. Although I felt pain towards him, I also felt grateful that although he had chosen Megumi he had also shown me how to be at peace once more, peace forever.

I took the hilt of the knife and hid the weapon under my kimono sleeve. I went to write a small suicide letter to say my final goodbye.

_

* * *

Dear Kenshin,_

_So it seems that Megumi is who you wish to spend your life with. I am not angry, but I am in so much pain that death is a gift. Although you may not approve of suicide, this is the only option for me right now. Please don't blame yourself, if your happy I will be happy in heaven or wherever I will be going. Please, Please don't try to stop me. That is the last thing I ask of you, please don't stop me from ending the pain I feel._

_I love you, all of you. Even Megumi._

_Kaoru._

I sealed it with a final kiss and left it on the floor of my bedroom. I went to the river, underneath the bridge.

* * *

KenPOV.

"Megumi get off me, please. I really don't feel the same as you do for me, that I don't. My feelings lie with Ms Kaoru." I rolled her off me and left the room. I still had chores to do, and the first one was to start the fire for Ms Kaoru's bath. I knocked on her door.

"Ms Kaoru, I'm going to start the fire for your bath, that I am." No reply "Are you in there Ms Kaoru?" I slid the door open a peek. She wasn't in there. But there was a note on the floor addressed to me. I opened it up and read the contents.

Suicide. She must have seen me with Megumi. I ran out of the house in search of her. I searched the river first. She had told me once that if she were to die she would like to close to water.

And there she was.

* * *

KPOV

I slid the knife over my wrist, my blood leeked out over my wrist. I slid it over the other. I whimpered in pain. Why did my life have to end like this? "Because your not good enough." A voice in her head answered.

I was about to cut another slit but one very strong, pale hand grabbed my wrist. "Ms Kaoru, please stop what your doing!" he begged.

I crept back away from him. "Keep away from me. Don't stop me." I picked up the knife again only to have it snatched away from my hands.

"Ms Kaoru, this is crazy. Why do you want to end your life so badly. What about Yahiko? The dojo, your friends? Please Ms Kaoru, come back with me and we'll sort everything out."

"Do you want me to be in pain Kenshin?" I asked quietly,

"Of course not Ms Kaoru." He said bewildered.

"Then let die!" I screamed.

His eyes covered in hurt and pity. "Ms Kaoru…"

"Don't you 'MS KAORU' me Kenshin. Its your fault that I feel this way, I feel this way because you broke my heart. You chose Megumi, so let me choose no-more-pain."

"I never chose Ms Megumi. I never loved her in that way, Kaoru. She threw herself on me."

"Liar!"

"I have no reason to lie to you, Ms Kaoru, My only wish is for you to be happy. Be it with or without me."

Disbelief threw me of my train of thought for a second. "A…Are Y…you saying you l…love me?"

A smile formed on Kenshins lips. "That's exactly what I was saying." He ripped pieces of his kimono off and tied them around my wrists to stop the bleeding.

He held out his arms for me and I fell into them with a sob. He held me as I cried. Then, ever so tenderly, he lifted my chin up, and kissed me. I kissed him back, making the kiss deeper.

"Kaoru, I wish I had brought a ring after all so this proposal would be a bit more romantic, but…." He pulled me back a bit so I could see his face.

"…I swear my eternal love to you Kaoru, that I most certainly do." And with those few words he re-created the happiness I thought I had lost.

And together we walked back, hand in hand, to the dojo.


	2. NEW STORY PLEASE READ

_A/N: I know, I know this has nothing 2 do with Rurouni Kenshin. But i am having trouble with the NEW STORY thing. not working. So i am putting my new stories on other stories. OKAY. _

_Please read and Reveiw. _

_WP9 xxx_

* * *

I hate my life. Its that simple. I wish I hadn't even been born. I am always excluded. And I don't know why.

I am seen as an outcast. I aint even seen at all. In a way, I am invisible. But I want to change that, I wanna be the next Hukagi. So every one will stop treating me like dirt and start to look up to me and respect me.

Is it so wrong to be liked?

I walked to my next class, if I passed I would graduate, and become Ninja, that would be a step.

"Complete a perfect clone jitsu and you will pass." Said Aruka sensai. Darn, clone jutsu are my worst jutsu.

I made the handmovents 'Clone Jutsi." I said.

My chakra built inside me and I felt in spread through my body.

I looked for a clone. My clone was on the floor, dead.

"Fail."

…..

* * *

"I was the first to go in, I got it so quick , I cant believe I am ninja."

"Hey look, there is the girl who failed, Narita is such a freak. I don't even know why they let her in. I mean…isn't she the six ta…" she was shushed by her friend.

I watched them talk and gossip amongst themselves. I sat on the swing, there goes my third attempt, maybe I should give up, I could die, would that be better than living the next nine or whatever years with people hating me? I don't want that.

I walked away from the swing, making my way to the river. The weather was warm. The sun shone on the rivers waters. The park river was deserted, everyone had gone to the graduation, as was tradition. This would be better, no-one annoying me.

I sat on the park bench, I started to cry. I had told myself thousands of times, crying is for the weak. But if I was going to die, wasn't that weak? But better to be weak and dead tham pained and alive.

The tears welled in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. Sobs broke from my chest. Why was I resented, why was I hated. Why was I how I was?

I dried my tears as my sobs became shudders. Crying was wrong, if I was going to do this I shouldn't cry, I musnt cry.

I stared ay the river, the calmness of the waters. The slight trickle from the rockpools close by. Did the river cry too?

"Sure is a nice day to be by the river." I snapped out of my daze at the voice.

Behind me was the silver haired teacher I had seen last terms graduates go out with. Kakashi I believe.

I nodded. "Shouldn't you be at the graduation?" I said, keeping my voice steady from years of expiriance.

"Shouldn't you?" he said.

I just shrugged. "I decided the day was not to be wasted. I don't want to be there when others where graduating, and not me. I mean, I have don't that for so long, I don't wanna be doing that for the rest of my life." "Whats your excuse?"

"I called in sick so I could have a day off." He said. "Perhaps next time, you may even be on my squad."

"Ph…next time, you can say that as many times as you want. There is always a next time, but there just being a next time dosnt mean your gonna pass."

"You never know." He replied.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go home." (before I break down again) I said to myself.

"Why? The day is so warm, its right to stay outside. Why don't you stay here with me?" he smiled through his mask.

"I have some…er….house cleaning I gotta do." I said hurridly, and shuffled off as fast as I could.

* * *

I slammed the door of my apartment behind me. Gasping.

I hid under my bed covers and started to cry.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at my door. "Narita, its Kakashi, you left your pocket knife."

I un-tangled myself from my bed covers and made my way to the door, grabbing tissues to dry my face with.

I opened the door and held my hand out for my knife. The wooden weapon was gently placed in my open palm, I cast my eyes to the floor, mumbling thankyou.

"Narita, I wanted to talk with you a minute." I hesitated a moment before opening the door fully to let him in.

"What is it sensai?"

"I wanted to ask if you needed any help to graduate. If there is a jutsi you are having trouble with, I am always available to help you." He nodded.

"Don't w…worry bout it sensai, I a sure I will get it on my own." The tears were threatening to pour again, but I tried to hold them back.

"Narita, this is the third attempt failed. You may need help. You don't want to be going to everyone else's graduation when you havnt been to yours all your life."

"What does it really matter? Even if I pass I will still be hated."

"What are you talking about Narita?" he asked.

"What do you think I'm talking about?" I couldn't hold back, I snapped. "All my freaking life I have been denied family, friends and respect. I am hated for just being alive. I am loathed because I try to make myself seen in the only ways I can. I am sick of being invisible. I wish I had never been born, I don't want to live with this pain of hate. I don't want to. I wont anymore. Even if the only way is to die, I will die." I broke into sobs and tears. Shaking all over.

All I could see through my water glazed eyes was the floor. At that moment I just wanted to die. Nothing else mattered. I wanted to be with the family that was taken away from me when I was born.

I pulled out a kenai from my little pocket bag by my side and brought it shakily to my skin. I was about to strike when my hand was snatched by a larger hand.

I tried to pull away but it held me tight. I was shaking and sobbing so much I wasn't even able to think clearly.

"Narita." Kakahi's gentle voice helped me find my way to the surface. "I understand how you must feel. Family and friends are the most important thing. And I know you have never known them. But on a squad friendships grow. This is what I learned by becoming a ninja. And you will too. I will help you graduate because you deserve that more than all the student graduates put together do. But if you really want to die now, I wont stop you. But next time you could make it, and you will become a step closer to becoming the next hukagi."

I fell into his chest and started crying harder, he held me with the fathering touch I thought was lost to me forever.

"Yes, i..want to become hukagi." He smiled and got me a box of tissues.

"Then we start tomorrow."

Fin


End file.
